seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaskson Huron
Jaskon Huron Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Infiltration: Can move at full speed without taking -5 on hide and move silently checks. (take normal penalties for running, attacking, ect). Team members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team members can see you or contact you, you lose the benefit and you do not count as part of the team until you reestablish contact with at least 1 other team member. Trained For: Indirect Fire: using a spotter with an unobstructed view of the enemy, shooters use half the penalty for cover when shooting at the enemy. For concealment, if the spotter can see them clearly (ie, the spotter would not suffer the miss chance) The shooters can roll twice on the miss chance (like blind fighting). Improved Cunning Ambush: during a surprise round, each team member not surprised and has been camoflaged can take a full rounds worth of actions. Superior Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Long Range Archery: When a team member misses with a ranged attack against a target farther away than 1 range incrememnt, subsequent ranged attacks from any team member against that foe take only half the penalty for range. If the foe moves more than 20 feet, this benefit does not apply until a team member shoots at and misses the foe again. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Foe Hunting: Each team member who assumes a flanking position with the task leader against his favored enemy (githyanki in this case) gains a +2 bonus on damage against this creature. Scouting: Team free spot and listen check each round using lowest skill among the team with a +1 for each participating team member. Missile Volley: everyone readies action to shoot. All gain a plus to hit equal to number of shooters (all against the same foe). Team Rush: Overland speed at maneuver leader's speed. Camp Routine: +2 to Spot and Listen while on watch, sleeping team members get +4 listen bonus. Languages: Common, Githyanki, Undercommon History Jaskon grew up in Waterdeep, and at a young age he joined the military and shipped out to New Waterdeep (in Maztica). In the Jungles of Maztica, Jaskon developed his skill as a scout and sniper. He has a severe problem with structured rules. Out in the frontier he was able to get away with a loose idea of laws and rules, but back on the mainland his maverick ways landed him a courtmarshal. The charge was simply insubordination which followed with a demotion and 30 days in the Brig. He then should have been able to rejoin his unit, but his officers knew better. It seemed out in Maztica, Jaskon had a reputation of being rather hard on prisoners. Meaning, he liked to kill them. Also, he was a bit too eager to shoot on sight. Due to the free wheeling attitude in Maztica, he had never been brought up on charges for those crimes. His officers in Waterdeep, were then reluctant to release him into a Mainland unit. It was then suggested that he join the Crimson Eagles. He eagerly joined, as he had been told that the Crimson Eagles see the most combat. After joining the Desperate Men, he was assigned to Fox Company and has been moved to the Daggerford Area, serving as a patrol sniper. Missions Chilean Miners: Jaskon was with the team sent to rescue trapped soldiers south of Daggerford Operation Valkrye: Jaskon was with the team sent behind enemy lines in order to gather intelligence on the githyanki forces in and around Baldur's gate. He was also sent on a scouting mission with Warren and a scout named Augra. Jaskon narrowly avoided capture on this mission, and earned a nickname. He prefers not to discuss the particulars. Defection Following the events of Hawk's court Marshal (due to Hawk's involvement with the desertion of Sunshine, Gunner, Bjorn, and Jinx), several other Crimson Eagles decided that they, too, had had enough. Jaskon, along with Zatoichi, Beornibur and others (i can't remember who) conconcted a plan to halt Hawk's execution. Ultimately Hawk was not publically executed as they had thought he was going to be, so they decided to flee the city and head East. During their travels, they were beset upon by a drow wizard (masquarading as a githyanki raider). This drow had the desserters in a bad position. Jaskon sacrificed himself in order to allow the others to escape. The drow was able to ressurect Jaskon (in a complicated scenario where both sides had schemes). Following his ressurrection, Jaskon became a sniper/slave for the drow. Ultimatley, Jaskon was able to free himself from the drow (some months later), and made his way east into the Cormanthor region. Jaskon followed some malarites into a camp and observed them. They assumed that he was part of the same pilgramage that had brought them to the forest, and accepted him into their ranks. Category:Desperate Men